twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Liam (bertramfan1)
bertramfan1 (Liam) joined YouTube on January 18, 2012 (On the 1 year anniversary of WoodenRailwayStudio.) He made the account for uploading his first remake which was "Percy Runs Away". After The Remake After the remake, Liam didn't do much on the channel. He uploaded a review on the "60th Anniversary Henry". He then later began to make videos regularly. He made layouts and reviews in his basement. A Gain in Popularity Liam used his account to enter in Jlouvier's first giveaway of a choice of a free 1992 TWR item. Liam was extremely shocked when it was announced that he won the giveaway. He ended up choosing Edward. He made a video of an unboxing and got a considerable amount of views. Liam continued to do reviews. Joining Twitter and Skype Around the final days of June, Liam made a Skype and a Twitter at the suggestion of TheBluebellEngine. He PM'D LNERFlyingScotsman and some other users for their Skype username. Roberto introduced him to his first community Skype call. Roberto also introduced him to most of the Twitter community, and Liam has gotten along with everyone. Afterwards After Liam interacted with members on Skype and Twitter he soon reached 50 subscribers in about a month in a half. Liam also added a Rare TWR Item to his collection by winning a troublesome brakevan on eBay for an amazing $40. However, after receiving the Troublesome Brakevan, he noticed that one of the wheels was broken. After contacting the seller about the broken wheel, the seller unbelievably sent another 1992 Troublesome Brakevan for Free! In August, Liam made his last video in his basement of his 4th layout video which also gave information about his free troublesome brakevan. Liam moved to a closet in his room in September due to his basement getting renovated. Liam said that he will move back to his basement once renovations are complete. Liam made his first remake since the start of his channel, which was "A Close Shave" It was a popular video, gaining almost 1,300 views by 2013. It featured a new steam effect Liam had done with a humidifier and a hose. (A tip from SkarloeyRailway01.) After his remake, Liam hadn't much time for videos. He made a winter layout video in his bedroom closet, followed by a quick review of the "Tidmouth Timber Yard" a month later. In December, Liam reached 100 subscribers and gained 15 more before the end of the year. Liam also got a new camcorder for Christmas and hoped to do more videos in 2013 with it. The camcorder is a Panasonic Flip Cam. Leaving YouTube & Returning On December 31, 2012, Liam announced that he would be leaving the TWR Community due to complications of his personal life. Users in the community displayed their disappointment at Liam's leaving since Liam was good friends with many community members. The next day Liam happily announced on Twitter, He was able to stay on YouTube. Unfinished Projects *Liam attempted 2 remakes pre-Youtube "Tobys Discovery" and "Put Upon Percy". Liam & The Community Ever since Liam has gotten into Twitter and Skype he has made friends with the members of the community. He ended 2012 with 115 subscribers. He is friends with many members of the community too. Trivia *Liam stated he created his username when he saw the ERTL model and thought that Bertram was cool since he had no real backstory. Liam then bought the Wooden Railway model (which he thought looked awesome). He liked it so much he put it as his username on the Wooden Railway Forums. He then decided to join YouTube with that same username (BertramFan1) so everyone on the WRF knew who he is. Leaving Again *On the 18th of December 2013, Liam announced on Twitter that he is leaving. He posted more information on his YouTube channel. Liam said that he might come back or possibly sell his collection. Short Return & Departure After saying he was done with TWR on Twitter, Liam said he missed TWR. He uploaded a video on YouTube of all his TWR engines he purchased on Ebay. This was his first in nearly 6 months. A little over a week later 5, 2014 Liam put on Twitter "Cleaning out what was my setup. Stuffs going in boxes tonight." He included the picture you can see on the right. Return again On May 5th he announced on twitter "Building a layout with inspiration of an old one! Felt like taking the trains out of boxes after a few months" and Liam has since returned to the community. He confirmed his return when he made a video the next day called "Layout number 5." Final DepartureCategory:Former MembersCategory:2012 On January 11, 2015, after only 2 videos since his May return, Liam would leave the Community after he would make all his videos unlisted. He would eventually deactivate his Twitter account, along with being done making YouTube videos. This marks the fourth and final time Liam has left his Community. His time in the Community will not be forgotten. One Day Return Despite no contact with anyone in the community follow his departure, Liam made a surprise one day return after over two years away from the community. On October 12, 2017, Liam uploaded the first minute of Thomas & Gordon that he filmed with his new camera. He also said he would not be coming back to YouTube.